The present invention relates to a computerized simulation method for a tire capable of evaluating performances of the tire relating to fluid such as air and water and capable of greatly reducing the computational time.
In recent years, a computerized simulation method for evaluating noise performance of a tire has been proposed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2010-0305746 A1.
In this method, during a tire model is rolling on a road surface model, physical quantities of air surrounding the tire model are computed to evaluate the noise performance of the tire.
In this method, during computing namely rolling, the fluid domain where the air is defined has to be changed according to the change in the shape of the ground contacting area of the tread of the tire model. Therefore, the shape and position of the ground contacting area of the tire model have to be computed in steps of a minute unit time, and then the fluid domain has to be defined according thereto, and then the fluid domain has to be computed for the physical quantities. Accordingly, a very long computational time is required to obtain the physical quantities.